User talk:Nightwhisper7
Hi There! Hi, Berry! It's Ember~ I noticed on the VineClan page that there were two other unmade Clans. May I create one of them? If so, great! If not, that's okay; I'll continue roleplaying on here normally. See you soon, --EmberstarLet the mind wander... 23:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I'll get to work on creating StreamClan, if that's all right. --EmberstarLet the mind wander... 00:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I already made the deputy, because I made the Clan after I saw your message. XD --EmberstarLet the mind wander... 01:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki Background/Design I think it looks great! Although maybe you should capitalize the W in Wiki and R in Roleplay, but I'm just being kind of picky; I've got OCD where everything needs to be perfect, so... XD ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I saw. Well, I'll see ya around~ :) ♢ Embe tar ♢ 02:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah, the times vary, because my mom will tell me to get off my iPad at different times, so I'd be on for like, two minutes. I think tomorrow I might be able to. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 02:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Projects I don't know how to make chararts, so I couldn't join that one. XP I'd be happy to join a project about character pages or checking roleplays for grammatical and spelling errors and the like. :) ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) That'd be an honor! :D ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Projects I would love to join. I think the song one and chararts would be fun! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Berry!! This is your wiki? OMG!!! :D!!! ~ Twilightclaw the most beautiful star! Can you make make me a Siggie like yours? I've seen some that are better (not to be hurtful D:) but your my cousin so I want one like yours! Ok here's the info: Color of Border: hot pink (whatever border you want to use, put I prefer the shiny kind of one) Color of Words: orange Font: whatever you choose Size: big not exactly BIG but not ..... either Words: ♥Twilightclaw (linked to userpage)♦The most Beautiful Star (linked to talk page)♥ Symbols: ♥♦♥ Thanks! ~ Twilightclaw The Most Beautiful star! Yeah I'm sorry 'bout that!XDTwilightclaw333 (talk) 19:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Twilightclaw333 (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ NightClan! Hey Berry, Sorry Nightclan is taking a while..I'm real busy on other Wiki's and my Notebook and in real life its hard to go on the computer since i spend alot of time on it my mom doesn't like me to go on.. Sorry!! I'll try as hard as I can to finish it! Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) How do I join a clan or project? Do i ask in the comments? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Also one more question (sorry!) What exactly are projects...? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh its ok. Hawkbreath]]*Swoop Swoop* 00:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Creating Pages Ok, so I know you said I don't have to ask for everything, but so can I like, create some pages for some of my warriors of Nightclan or cats im Roleplaying? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Tribe I noticed, we have no tribes so i was wondering if i'd be okay for me to create my own tribe? I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Alright! And its fine! We've been worried about you! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything.| Your Alive!! XD OMG BERRY!!!! I was SOO worried about you! You just disappeared one day and didn't say anything about leaving or anything!! I thought you like died or something!! I'm glad your ok though. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The Berry Lives? :O It's been so long... What happened? :O ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 06:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Berry!! 'Tis been a long time!! I've pretty much been dead from ALL wikia :P ;( School has got to me Dx You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 18:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC)